siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes from the Nonprofit Boot Camp 2007
Category:Bootcamp __NOEDITSECTION__ This page links to notes from the Craigslist Foundation Nonprofit Boot Camp, held in Berkeley CA on August 18 2007, and in New York NY on September 15 2007. Session titles are highlighted in blue (and are live links) if there are notes associated with them. They're red if no one's posted notes on them yet. To turn the red links blue, click on the red links and post your notes. Even if notes already exist, chances are you can make them better. If you've never edited in Wikia or Wikipedia before, you can read the Beginner's Guide, or just me your notes and I'll post them for you (please let me know how you want to be credited, e.g. full name, web address). You don't have to to be able to post here, but there are to registration (and it's free). Thanks; Leo|Talk Boot Camp Site Online Community Photo pool Notes 2006 Listen to the podcasts Keynotes Darian Rodriguez Heyman Ami Dar Aimee Allison Nancy Lublin Ana L. Oliveira Fundraising Grassroots Fundraising for Social Change Manish Vaidya - Grassroots Institute for Fundraising Training (GIFT) (Moderator) Rona Fernandez - Californians for Justice Dolores Garay - Fundraising Consultant; Development Executives Roundtable (DER) Janet Upadhye - San Francisco Women Against Rape; Community United Against Violence Reality Grantmaking Susan Fox - Trainer & Author (Moderator) Angel Fabian - United Way of the Bay Area Christopher Herrera - Tides Foundation Anne Valley - The James Irvine Foundation Introduction to Fundraising Planning Scott Ullman - The Foundation Center Introduction to Fundraising Judy Levine & Greg Cohen - Cause Effective Grant-Seeking Basics Luz Rodriguez - The Foundation Center Traversing the Grantor/Grantee Divide Michael Seltzer - NYRAG (Moderator) Charles Lai - Museum of the Chinese in the Americas Yvonne Moore - Daphne Foundation Kevin Ryan - New York Foundation Nonprofit Basics Keys to Success as a Nonprofit Executive Director David La Piana - La Piana Associates - Inc. The Reality of Starting A Nonprofit Bill Somerville - Philanthropic Ventures Foundation (Moderator) Nínive Clements Calegari - 826 Valencia John Killacky - The San Francisco Foundation Yolanda Nunn - Brilliance Strategies, Inc.; California Association of Nonprofits (CAN) The ABC's of Tax Exempt Status Joe Kroll - IRS Critical Financial Knowledge for Nonprofit Leaders Kenneth Rogers - Financial Management Associates 501(c)3 Tax Exempt Status J.J. Harwayne Leitner, Esq. - Holland & Knight, LLP The Reality of Starting a Nonprofit Leonard Glickman, FJC - A Foundation of Philanthropic Funds Aimee Holtzman - rock CAN roll, Inc™ Kim Sanders - Community Resource Exchange (CRE) Big Ideas The Leadership Deficit: Challenge or Opportunity? Daniel Stid - The Bridgespan Group (Moderator) Marla Cornelius - CompassPoint Nonprofit Services Yarrow Sandahl - Young Nonprofit Professional Network (YNPN) Lateefah Simon - Office of Kamala D. Harris, City & County of San Francisco Community Building In the Real World & Online Joseph Mouzon - Network for Good powered by Groundspring.org (Moderator) Atashi Chakravarty - East Bay API Coalition to End Domestic Violence; Narika Melinda Kramer - Natural Capital Institute; Women's Earth Alliance Ben Rattray - Change.org Innovations in the "Business" of Being Not for Profit Priya Haji - World of Good Generational Changes in Nonprofit Leadership Frances Kunreuther & Caroline McAndrews - Building Movement Project It's How We Live: Branding Strategies for Nonprofits Mitch Baranowski - Bemporad Baranowski Marketing Group (BBMG) Community Building: Where the Real World and the Internet Meet Ami Dar - Action without Borders/Idealist.org (Moderator) Jeff S. Merritt - Grassroots Initiative Harish Rao - EchoDitto Inc. Barnabas Shakur - Ben Stuy's Project Re-Generation, Inc. (PR-G) Social Entrepreneurship Social Entrepreneurship 101: Industry Case Studies Nora Silver - Nonprofit & Public Management Program, Haas School of Business (Moderator) Lee Davis - NESsT Holly Harbour - World of Good Development Organization Ben Mangan - EARN Social Enterprises & Earned Income Strategies for Nonprofits Sheila Warren - Coblentz, Patch, Duffy & Bass LLP (Moderator) Caroline Pappajohn - New Door Ventures Kirsten Gagnaire, Social Enterprise Group Elements of Start-Up: Entrepreneurial Principles Xavier Helgesen - Better World Books Dan Mitchell - GOOD Magazine Jayson Morris - Room to Read Social Enterprises & Earned Income Strategies Mike West - Council of Community Services of New York State (CCSNYS) (Moderator) Zena Nelson - South Bronx Food Coop Julius Walls, Jr. - Greyston Bakery, Inc. Social Entrepreneurship 101 – The Leading Edge of Social Change Joanna Opot - StartingBloc (Moderator) Oona Chaterjee - Make the Road by Walking Freda Richmond - College Summit Jenni Wolfson - Witness Be Bold - Creating Careers with Impact Lara Galinsky - Echoing Green (Moderator) Angela Coleman - Sisterhood Agenda Tony Lopez - APRENDES Foundation, Inc. Taz Tagore - Reciprocity Foundation Lucas Welch - Soliya Marketing The Power of Storytelling: How to Give Passionate Presentations Catherine Ogilvie - Edelman Developing a Message to Win Supporters for Your Cause Mal Warwick - Mal Warwick Associates Making Media Headlines Stephen Buel - East Bay Express Ron Wolf - AScribe/The Public Interest Newswire David Talbot, Fenton Communications Designs on Democracy Design Action Collective Social Media Marketing and Campaigning for Nonprofits: Your Place on MySpace, YouTube, Facebook, and More Beka Economopoulos - Greenpeace Daniel Hartman - See3 Communications Technology Tech Basics: Free & Low Cost Resources Holly Ross - NTEN (Moderator) Jamey Frank - STOPAIDS Kami Griffiths - TechSoup Eric Leland - Leland Design A Practical Approach to Fundraising Online Andrew Mosawi - IATS, Tickemaster and ePhilanthropy Foundation Weaving the Internet Into Your Nonprofit Strategy: Best Practices for Communicating, Campaigning, and Organizing Allen Gunn - Aspiration Free & Low Cost Tech Resources Cristine Cronin - NYCharities.org Planning and Enhancing Information Technology Mark Topping & Alex Wilkinson - NPower ePhilanthropy: The Power of the Internet: Solid Advice for Succeeding Online Ted Hart - ePhilanthropy Foundation Board of Directors Governance Essentials - Build Your Board Right the First Time Matt O'Grady - Taproot Foundation The Tailored Board: How to Custom Fit Governance for Your Organization Leyna Bernstein - The CBO Center Melissa Breach - Center for Volunteer & Nonprofit Leadership of Marin (CVNL) Making the Most of the Executive Director/Board Chair Relationship Bruce Truitt - Interaction Institute for Social Change Board Governance & Recruitment Rhoda Barr - Volunteer Consulting Group (Moderator) Michael Davidson - Governance Matters Tanya Lewis-Kelly - boardnetUSA.org Heather Shaw - Time Warner Generations The Quality of Experience: Can Older Adults Bring New Talents To Your Program? Janet Oh & Michael Funk - Experience Corps Youth-Adult Partnerships Mike Graham-Squire - Youth Leadership Institute Jamey Frank - STOPAIDS Kami Griffiths - TechSoup Eric Leland - Leland Design One-On-One Coaching